


Injured

by KLLovesBands



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up to over 18, F/M, Fluff with smut mention, M/M, Stick of Truth AU, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Kyle gets angry when he realizes you’ve disobeyed him again. I’m bad at summaries just read lmao.





	Injured

“Are you insane?! You could have gotten killed!” Kyle ranted, pacing back and forth, while you sat on his bed listening to him yell.

It was like this every so often, you wanted to join the battles and help fight for your people, but Kyle would always say no. He was honestly just worried about you and didn’t want to put you in harms way. You understood that. But you didn’t listen. You always seemed to find yourself in the battles anyway. Most of the time you didn’t get injured, a few scratches maybe. But this time, one of the humans had caught you off guard and sliced up your leg pretty bad. Stan happened to notice before the human could do any more damage, and called for you to get back away from the fight. You got sent to see the healer before you saw Kyle, and now here you were. You wouldn’t call yourself the best fighter, but you were pretty damn good. With more training you could-

No. He wouldn’t allow that. You’d have to sneak around again. You zoned out again, listening to him go on and on about how you put people in danger by doing ‘whatever you wanted’, but most importantly yourself.

“Kyle, please, I said I’m sorry-“ He interrupted you, finally stopping to look at you.

“But you’re not! Because you do it again and again. And this time was worse than the others. If Stan hadn’t seen you.. then..” His voice faded and he cleared his throat.

“I’m fine. Just a little bruised up, I’ll be healed in a few days. Honest.” You tried to soothe him. He was angry with you, no doubt, but most importantly he was hurt.

“And then you’ll do it again.” He spoke harshly.

“Kyle, you can’t stop me from trying to help.” You murmured.

“I know. You just don’t fucking listen to me.” He sighed.

You looked up to meet his eyes and frowned when you saw how distressed he looked, and felt guilty. Not guilty that you had fought, but guilty that you worried him so often. He glanced over you one more time, before turning to walk out of the room. This is how it would be. He would be upset with you for a couple of days and then he’d get over it, until the next time. You hated the time that was spent with him upset with you.

Kyle stopped in the doorway.

“..I’m going to bathe, if you’d like to join me I wouldn’t object.” He spoke just loud enough for you to hear. He walked out of the room and you slowly got up. You limped to the wash room, making your way inside and starting to undress carefully, not to further edge on your wounds.

You felt two hands on your waist, helping you out of the rest of your wardrobe. His hands on your body never ceased to make you feel at peace, yet also on fire at the same time. You stepped out of your last undergarments and felt his lips attach to your neck gently. You leaned your head back to give him more access. His hands and lips both left your body and you sighed at the loss. Kyle slowly stepped into the tub and helped you inside as well.

You sat in the tub in between his legs, with your head leaning against his chest as he washed you off leisurely. No words were spoken as he cleaned you, very careful of your wounds. You two sat there, far after you were clean, just enjoying being together and not having to worry about anything else. If only for just a little while.

“Kyle.” You finally broke the silence, speaking barely above a whisper.

“Hm?” He was broken out of his trance, absentmindedly drawing patterns on your skin with his fingertips.

“I love you, you know.”

“I know, and I love you too.”

Kyle kissed your shoulder as a form of affirmation and you leaned into his touch. His hands started to explore your body again and your breath hitched.

“Cmon, lets take this to the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for the abrupt ending but I didn’t wanna write actual smut. Maybe if you want the actual smut let me know and I’ll think about it!


End file.
